


Seperation Anxiety

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Mickey, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!Ian, TW: Seperation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: In a world of bonds, mates, alphas and omegas Mickey and Ian have the most intense bond anyone has seen in centuries. So what happens when they spend a week apart for the first time in ten years?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/gifts).



> Here's my contribution to Gallavich Gift Exchange 2016. This is my first foray into the A/O universe and I'm thinking about making it a series as I have a few more ideas for this verse.

Mickey had laughed in her face when Mandy mentioned it. Downright cackled, like it was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard in his life. Ian, on the other hand, had listened intently when Mandy had launched into a story about a friend of hers. 

Mickey ended up walking out of the room, he was so horrified. “Nobody’s getting fucking separation anxiety!”  
The idea was absurd to Mickey. Sure, he and Ian hadn’t spent more than one day apart since they met, almost ten years ago. But Mickey wasn’t some bitch who whined and couldn’t anything without his other half and neither was Ian. They were both independent, self-reliant men who could easily spend a week apart.  
~~~~~  
“It’s only a week Mick, I’ll be back before you know it” Ian said into Mickey’s hair.  
“Shut the fuck up” Mickey said, his voice muffled by the fact his face was buried into Ian’s chest.  
“You know, you could always some with us” Ian said quietly. Or so he thought.  
“No, absolutely not!” a voice shouted from the street. “I couldn’t bring my hubby, you sure as hell can’t bring yours” The pair turned to see Sue, Ian’s work colleague, walking towards them, straight towards their house. “We leave in five minutes” Her words made Mickey cling to Ian tighter.  
“Don’t let what Mandy said yesterday get into your head” Ian whispered. “Go spend time with your brothers, they’ll distract you”  
“Let’s go” Sue said as she walked back past them. Ian pried himself from Mickey’s death grip and kissed the shorter man deeply.  
“Geez, I thought he was meant to be the Alpha” Sue chuckled as Ian climbed into her car. Ian didn’t say a word as he looked out the window at Mickey. Maybe there really was something to what Mandy had said yesterday. 

~~~~~  
The three Milkovich brothers roughhoused as they wandered drunkenly towards the Milkovich house. Mickey was quick to take Ian’s advice, he called his brothers only an hour after Ian had left and demanded they all go out. Colin and Iggy didn’t question their brother’s motives, instead just turned up at his house later that evening to pick him up. 

“Ay!” Mickey laughed as he landed heavily on his ass after Iggy pushed him. Iggy laughed at him as he offered his younger brother a hand. Mickey gripped his hand tightly, only to pull Iggy down next to him. The pair sat next to each other on the damp grass cackling as Colin stumbled over to the gutter and threw up.  
“Feel better, Col?” Mickey asked as he struggled to his feet and almost toppled over as he made his way over to Colin. The oldest Milkovich sibling straightened up and looked at brother, nodding.  
“Ig! Don’t fall asleep!” Mickey called to Iggy who was sprawled on the grass, his eyes closed. “The house is just there”  
“Do you hear that?” Colin asked as he stared up at the Milkovich homestead. Mickey wandered over to stand next to Colin as Iggy got to his feet behind them. Now he was paying attention, Mickey could hear yelling coming from inside the house. Then there was a crash, like something shattered against a wall. A female voice was begging and crying.  
“Mandy” Mickey muttered. He didn’t even glance at his brothers before storming up the front steps and into the house. The scene that he was met with made Mickey’s stomach hurl. Mandy was pinned against the floor and Terry was on top of her. Her face was screwed up and her makeup was smudged as she desperately tried to block out what was happening. 

“Motherfucker!” Mickey screamed as he pounced on Terry’s back, wrapping his arms tightly around the older man’s neck. Terry whirled around, slamming Mickey into the nearest wall. Iggy and Colin were there within seconds so it didn’t take long for the three of them to overpower their father. Mickey glanced at Mandy, who had scuttled back into the corner, and it was all the motivation he needed to connect his fist with the side of Terry’s face. Over and over Mickey connected his fist with the side of Terry’s face. Mickey was vaguely aware that his father had lost consciousness but he didn’t stop, something had snapped inside him and he didn’t feel in control of his own actions. When a pair of big hands curled around his biceps and pulled him backwards, Mickey didn’t fight. He allowed himself to be pulled away as he came back to himself. 

“You right?” Iggy asked as Mickey paced in front of his stunned siblings, panting harshly. Pure adrenaline, anger and blind hatred coursed through his veins as he stared down at the crumpled figure at his feet. His eyes landed on Mandy, small and terrified in the corner. Mickey glanced at Iggy and nodded towards their sister. Iggy nodded his understanding before moving towards Mandy and pulling her to her feet and guiding her into the bathroom.  
“What’re we gonna do with him?” Colin asked once the bathroom door was closed. “Finish it?”  
Mickey considered it for a moment, it’d be easy to just end it. Terry would no longer be a factor and it wouldn’t take much. They’d bury the body and move on. Simple. Or not. Mickey was a lot of things but he wasn’t a murderer. None of them were. So there was only one other choice.  
“No, we’re cutting him off” Mickey said and Colin stared at him, dumbstruck. 

~~~~~  
In a hotel in Springfield, Ian was settling into a week without his Alpha. He’d managed to pull himself together by the time Sue pulled into the hotel parking lot. It had been a four hour drive and after that initial comment, either partner had spoken. Even though Ian knew Sue had been joking, her comment had lodged itself in his brain and he couldn’t get rid of it. That, combined with Mandy’s comment, created a horrible, sinking feeling in Ian’s stomach. Surely they’d survive a week apart. 

~~~~~  
Mickey sat in the driver’s seat with Iggy beside him. Iggy eyed his brother warily. It had been a little over 24 hours since Mickey had overpowered Terry and Iggy could see a difference. Mickey was on edge and grumpier than usual. And there was something literally radiating off him that Iggy couldn’t quite place.  
“Why don’t we just kill him?” Iggy asked, referring to their father who was bound and gagged in the trunk of the car.  
“Disowning works better. He’ll be on his own for the rest of his miserable life” Mickey explained. “His Alpha scent will put people off and he won’t be bonding with anyone”  
“No blood and he’ll be wishing he was dead soon enough” Iggy mused, nodding.  
“Exactly” Mickey smirked. They drove for another 20 minutes before Mickey pulled into a truck stop. There was a small dingy looking diner a little further up so Mickey made sure to park out of sight of the place. He turned off the car and hopped out without a word. Iggy was quick to follow him. Mickey popped the trunk and stared down at his father who had started shouted muffled insults and threats from behind his gag, the second he spotted his sons. Mickey sighed impatiently and clocked his father square in the nose. There was a satisfying crack and a rush of blood and his nose broke under Mickey’s fist. He grabbed his father by the shirt front and pulled him from the trunk, letting the older man fall to the ground.  
“Here’s what’s going to happen” Mickey crouched down over his father. “I’m going to undo your hands and then I’m going to walk away. You will not come anywhere near the house again, hell I don’t want to see your face in the Southside ever again” Mickey’s voice was low and full of threat. “If I get even a whiff that you’re around, I will not hesitate to find you and rip you to shreds. Do I make myself clear?” Mickey radiated fury and his Alpha scent was off the charts. Terry nodded furiously and for the first time he was truly terrified of his youngest son. He wasn’t the only one, Iggy had taken a few careful steps backwards. Mickey deftly undid the binds on Terry’s wrists before standing up and sauntering back to the car, Iggy following in his wake. 

“Are you ok?” Iggy asked, careful to keep his voice quiet and calm. Mickey was tearing out of the truck stop, leaving their father in his dust.  
“I’m fine” He snapped, his white knuckles around the steering wheel telling another story. “Just glad to be finally rid of that fucker”

Iggy had heard of something like this happening to a buddy of his. The guy’s Alpha had completely taken over and he’d gone on a shooting spree. The guy was now serving a life sentence in a high security facility for the criminally insane. Iggy sure as hell wasn’t about to let that happen to his brother. 

“Are you sure?” Mandy asked. She sat across from Iggy at the kitchen table. It had been a couple of days since Iggy and Mickey had returned from dumping their father and neither sibling had seen much of Mickey.  
“Have you seen him since we got back? Something’s changed and I think there’s only one person who can get through to him” Iggy replied.  
“His omega” Mandy breathed. “I was joking when I teased them about the separation anxiety thing”  
“I know, but you’ve heard the stories” Iggy said. “And we both know what these two are like”  
“Ha, yeah” Mandy chuckled. “Mickey and Ian are a unique pair to say the least”  
Mickey and Ian’s bond was intense to say the least. Most Alpha’s can smell their omega, Mickey can feel Ian. And visa a versa. They’re fiercely protective of each other and barely ever apart. They both balance each other out and bring the best out in each other.

~~~~~  
“Remind me again, why are we here?” Ian asked Sue as they wandered through the hotel lobby. “That was a complete waste of time”  
Sue shrugged. “Bullshit, it’s interesting”  
“You were snoring on my shoulder!” Ian scoffed with a laugh. He pulled his phone from his back pocket, checking it yet again.  
“Haven’t heard from your hubby?” Sue asked.  
“He hasn’t replied to any of my texts” Ian replied softly before sighing. “This is fucking stupid, he’s probably living it up without me”  
“Ian, if you’re worried about him don’t ignore it. Call home, there’s nothing wrong with checking in” Sue reasoned logically. “I’ll be at the bar”  
“Ok, thanks Sue” Ian nodded and watched her wander away before dialling Mickey’s number. 

You’ve reached Mickey, leave something good. 

“Fuck” Ian muttered. He tried another three times, each with the same result. Ian knew he was overreacting but he had a bad feeling and just wanted someone to tell him it was all in his head. That’s why he rang Mandy. 

“Ian, how’s Springfield?” Mandy greeted and Ian could instantly tell something wasn’t right.  
“What’s happened Mands?” Ian asked. “Don’t fucking lie to me”  
Mandy sighed. “He’s kinda losing it”  
“What do you mean ‘kinda losing it’? Mandy what the fuck is going on?” Ian was on full alert.  
Mandy sighed again. “Terry attacked me and Mick fought him off. Looks like it’s triggered something in him”  
“Are you ok? What happened to Terry?” Ian questioned.  
“I’m fine and Terry’s gone but Ian, I think Mickey’s Alpha is taking over” Mandy explained.  
“Can’t you talk him down?” Ian paced the small alcove.  
“No, he doesn’t respond to us., we’ve already tried” Mandy replied.  
“But you’re all Alpha’s and his siblings, surely that means something” Ian’s voice was thick. He’d hoped Mandy would tell him he was overreacting and they’d laugh about his dramatics. But this was furthest thing from his mind.  
“Only an Alpha’s omega can bring him back” Mandy whispered. “Ian, you need to come home”  
“Fuck” Ian breathed. “I should’ve listened to my gut, I had a bad feeling about leaving him”  
“Hey, this isn’t your fault ok? If it wasn’t for fucking Terry this wouldn’t have happened” Mandy reassured him. “Just get home as soon as you can”  
Ian sighed deeply. “I’m sorry Mands, that should never have happened to you”  
“I’m just glad he’s finally out of our lives for good” Mandy’s voice hitched.  
~~~~~  
Mickey lit yet another cigarette. His head was spinning, like he’d been drinking heavily but there wasn’t a drop of alcohol in his system. Mickey stared down at his hands, fanning his fingers out in front of him. His vision was fuzzy as he tried to focus on his tingling fingers. He stumbled down the street. Mickey was vaguely aware of a group of people walking towards him. They were loud and getting too close. Mickey pressed himself against the brick wall as they passed him, not sparing him a glance. One of the stragglers of the group stumbled, falling into Mickey. Something flared in him as he felt the weight of the stranger fall onto him. Mickey growled, shoving the guy off him and to the ground. The guy stared up at him in horror.  
“Watch it fucker” Mickey spat as he stared down at the guy.  
“What the fuck is your problem, man?” Mickey’s head whipped up towards the voice. The group had stopped and were watching from a distance. The voice belonged to a petite girl with long dark hair.  
“Just leave” Mickey growled, turning his back on the group. He fought to keep control of himself as memories of his sister cowering in the corner flashed across his mind.  
“Are you sure you’re ok?” The girl had stepped forward and was only a few feet from him now.  
“What part of leave don’t you understand?” Mickey snarled, turning back to the group and trying to make himself as threatening as possible. It was only then that Mickey became aware of her scent. There was a reason she wasn’t backing down like her friends. She was an Alpha. She could probably smell his conflict.  
“Guys, just go. I’ll catch up with you” the girl turned to her friends. Without a word the group disappeared, leaving Mickey and the girl staring at each other.  
“Where’s your omega?” the girl approached Mickey carefully. “You need them”  
“He’s in Springfield” Mickey backed up against the brick wall and slid down until his butt hit the concrete ground. He looked up at the girl with watery eyes. “What’s happening to me?”  
“It’s trying to take over, your Alpha. You’ve been triggered and if you let it, your Alpha will take over and you’ll lose yourself”  
“Geez, don’t sugar coat it” Mickey chuckled humourlessly.  
“Would you rather I did?” The girl crouched down in front of him as Mickey shook his head.  
“How do I stay in control without him?” Mickey asked after a few minutes of silence.  
“You need his scent, something he wears usually works best” The girl explained.  
“Ok, I need to go home” Mickey struggled to his feet.  
“That’s a good idea, can you get there on your own?” The girl stood up.  
“Yeah, I’m not far from here” Mickey replied. “Thank you”  
“No worries man, hopefully your omega can get home soon” They walked to the mouth of the alley together before heading off in opposite directions. 

~~~~~

“Sue!” Ian called when he spotted her sitting at the bar.  
“What’s up Gallagher? You get a hold of Mickey?” Sue asked as Ian slipped onto the stool beside her.  
“No, but I rang his sister. Shit’s gone down and he needs me” Ian explained. “Do you mind if I cut out early?” Sue stared at Ian for a minute so he quickly added. “It’s bad”  
Sue rolled her eyes. “It always is with you two. C’mon, I’ll drive you to the train station”

Ian dashed up to his room and packed his stuff in record time and he was standing on the train platform within the hour. Ian spent the entire trip trying to get in contact with Mickey. By the time the train pulled into Chicago Ian had lost count of the number of texts and phone calls that went unanswered. Ian headed straight to the Milkovich house, instead of the house he and Mickey shared; knowing full well that Mickey doesn’t like the silence of their quiet neighbourhood. Maybe it was time they moved closer to their families.  
“Mandy! What’s going on in there?” Ian dropped his bag near the fence and dashed to Mandy’s side. There was loud yelling coming from inside the house.  
“Mickey picked a fight with Iggy” Mandy sighed sadly. “He’s not listening to reason”  
“Why doesn’t Iggy just walk away?” Ian asked.  
“Because Iggy’s a fucking idiot” Mandy replied bitterly. “You should get in there”  
Ian climbed over Mandy and opened the front door. He was greeted with the two siblings yelling at each other from opposite ends of the living room and Colin, in the middle, sitting on the sofa as though nothing was happening.  
“What the fuck, Mick!” Ian shouted as he dodged a ceramic cup Mickey had lodged at Iggy’s head. Mickey froze at the sound of Ian’s voice, his eyes searching out his omega. Ian pushed past Iggy and made a beeline for his husband.  
“Ian?” Mickey seemed to come back to himself as Ian stood front of him. “You’re here”  
“I’m sorry I left” Ian pulled Mickey into his arms and Mickey buried his face in Ian’s chest. For the first time since Ian left, Mickey felt grounded. His head cleared and he finally felt in complete control.  
“So, I guess there is some truth to that separation anxiety thing, hey?” Ian chuckled softly.


End file.
